Un Enredo Amoroso
by Abigail Gonzalez De Pattinson
Summary: Ellos se amaban pero el tubo que alejarse, ella quedo embarazada y por esos dos bebes saldrá adelante sin el amor de su vida pero... Ahora que el regreso se tendrá que atenerse a sus decisiones... Es mi primera historia espero que les guste
1. Capitulo 1 ( correccion )

**Los personajes son de la Hermosa S.M. Es pero les guste es mi primer fic**

* * *

**Hola muchas de ustedes me dijeron que no entendian bien asi que voy a corregir los capitulos y Les pido una disculpa por haberme atrasado**

* * *

**UN ENREDO AMOROSO**

**_Capitulo: 1_**

_Ring .Ring .Ring_

_Me despertó el insistente sonido del despertador haa… otro día mas otro pesado día mas bueno creo que se preguntaran quien soy no es así bueno mi nombre es Isabela Swan tengo 25 años son pálida mi cabello es castaño y mis ojos son color chocolate o café a si y soy madre soltera por cierto donde estarán mis niños son gemelos de 4 años de edad siempre se despiertan muy temprano son muy activos ellos se llaman Sofía y Anthony_

_Ellos tienen el pelo igual al mío pero con unos ojos verdes hermosos iguales a los de su padre y bueno donde esta su padre su segunda cuestión pues no tengo ni la mas mínima idea nos conocimos en la universidad yo estaba estudiando artes y el medicina era muy guapo su pelo cobrizo y eso hermosos ojos verdes tan bellos que te perdías en ellos lo conocí por que su hermana también estudiaba artes y el día de su cumple años organizo una fiesta y hay lo conocí_

_Salimos por los 2 siguientes años y después un día me dijo que se iba a estudiar a Londres y al mes me entere que estaba embarazada si ya se suena a cliché pero no ,no lo fue quise localizarlo pero no puede su hermana también se marcho a Londres y nunca mas los volví a ver pero no importa yo sola saque adelante a mis hijos mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo solo tenia a mi hermano Emmett y una pequeña fortuna que me dejaron y con eso fui saliendo adelante_

_Después de que me graduara vendí un par de cuadros y eso es lo que he hecho hasta ahora. hoy vamos a ir al parque de diversiones es su cumpleaños numero 5 y eso fue lo que quisieron hacer así que a levantarme y hacer su delicioso desayuno para después despertarlos __**–Niños Sofí Tony arriba mis amores - -No mami otro ratito por favor - **__dijo Tony__**–si mami otros 15 minutitos – -pero no íbamos a ir al parque niños si no se levantan temprano no vamos a tener tiempo para ir a todos lo juegos –**_

_He inmediatamente los niños se levantaron y se pusieron a saltar en sus camas diciendo__**–vamos a ir al parque vamos al parque- -si niños pero hay que bajar a desayunar y cambiarnos para irnos pronto- -si mami-**_contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo y después todos juntos bajamos a desayunar y terminando fuimos a cambiarnos. Ya íbamos camino al parque y los niños se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en que juego nos íbamos a subir primero

Cuando llegamos ya se avían puesto de acuerdo y cuando íbamos a comprar las entradas los niños iban delante de mi i se tropezaron con una persona que no creí volver a ver…**_- Perdón señor es que íbamos muy distraídos-_**dijo Eli**_-no se preocupen pero donde esta su mama? No se abran perdido o si-_**pregunto con rapidez**_ -no claro que no mi mami esta ahí –_**dijo tony y entonces me señalo y el me vio**_–Bella eres tu?-_**pregunto**_–hee si hola Edward que gusto volver a verte pero bueno tenemos que irnos adiós-_**

Dijo esto tomo a los niños de la mano y quiso irse de hay inmediatamente pero Edward la tomo de un brazo para que no pudieran marcharse**_–pero Bella espera podemos conversar un rato por favor bueno si a tu esposo no le molesta — mi mami no tiene esposo-_**dijo Sofí rápidamente**_–entonces si podemos hablar por favor anda Bella di que si hace tanto que no te veo – -bueno es que en este momento no puedo les dije a mis niños que íbamos a pasar todo el día asiendo lo que ellos_**

**_quisieran asique no puedo lo siento de verdad Edward – -no mami mira en lo que ustedes hablan nosotros podemos ir a que nos pinten la carita si ,si podemos-_**dijo tony con una hermoso puchero que cuando lo hace no puedo negarme a nada así que respondí sin pensarlo**_–si mi vida lo quieran –_**diablos lo hice de nuevo**_–bueno Bella entonces puedo acompañarlos – -claro Edward solo en lo que les pintan la carita ok –_**no quería que estuviera cerca de de mis hijos aunque bueno técnicamente

Son suyos igual si así es Anthony y Elizabeth son sus hijos el es mi novio de universidad que se fue a estudiar a Londres y me pregunto por que motivo abra regresado tendrá una esposa o novia al menos siempre a sido muy guapo pero guardo mi pregunta hasta que estemos solos. Una ves que llegamos a donde les pintan la carita Edward y yo fuimos a sentarnos y el inicio la conversación diciendo:**_-y como has estado Bella hace tanto tiempo que no se nada de ti que llegue a creer que no te volvería a ver-_**

**_-ha bueno pues yo haa termine la carrera de artes y ha me yo... he quede embarazada-_**haa por que siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando hablo de eso y aun mas con el ha por dios sigue tan guapo sus músculos mas formados de lo que estaban antes y sus ojos me perdí en sus ojos como siempre asía antes cuando me pregunto **_–cuantos años tienen tus hijos Bella-_**hay dios que le digo si le digo tal ves piense que lo engañaba o si al contrario piensa que son suyos Ho dios bueno la verdad nunca será mala o si?

**_–he hoy es su cumpleaños numero 5 –_**se quedo con cara pensativa por un minuto y después abrió los ojos como si supiera la verdad**_–me estas diciendo que quedaste embarazada en la universidad Bella dime que no es lo que estoy pensando por favor dime que no-_**_me pregunto algo exaltado bueno no algo sino muy exaltado…_

* * *

Espero que este mejor y sea mas entendible Besos

**Abigail**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de la Hermosa S.M. Es pero les guste es mi primer fic

* * *

Hola muchas de ustedes me dijeron que no entendian bien asi que voy a corregir los capitulos y Les pido una disculpa por haberme atrasado

* * *

**UN ENREDO AMOROSO**

Capitulo: 2

**_-he pues no tengo el poder de leer mentes así que no puedo saber que estas pensando Edward –_**ha Bella no te hagas la graciosita y menos con el por que tu bien debes de estar imaginándote lo que piensa**_ –Bella me fui ase casi 6 años y tus hijos apenas cumplen 5 años todavía no sabes que es lo que pienso hee dime no te haces una idea! _**– 

ups esta molesto que hago le digo o finjo demencia**_–pues no, no tengo idea de que es lo que piensas Edward por que no mejor te dejas de adivinanzas y me dices que es lo que estas pensando–_**si demencia eso ya se confundió o eso creo **_–pues estoy pensando que esos niños tienen 5 años y yo me fui hace casi 6 en concreto pienso que son NUESTROS hijos Bella dime estoy en lo cierto o no –_**

Ho, Ho estoy en problemas bueno no tendría que estar en problemas por decirle verdad yo intente buscarlo y decirle no**_–si Edward así es esos niños también son tus hijos pero no te quiero cerca de ellos no se absolutamente nada de ti no voy a dejar que mis hijos estén cerca de un perfecto extraño entendiste –_** se quedo callado unos minutos y después dijo

**_–por que no me dijiste nada Bella por que yo te deje con Tania mi numero de celular y en donde iba ha estar viviendo y tu no me dijiste nada absolutamente nada –_**como wow! Escuche bien me dejo que con quien

**_–bueno pues Tania no me dijo absolutamente nada a mi de que tu le dejaste esos datos y ella fue la primera que se entero de que yo estaba embarazada y por que diablos se lo dejaste a ella y no a mi tanto te hubiera costado o que –_**el parecía que estaba en shock y en ese mismo estado me dijo

**_–Bella como que Tania no te dijo nada yo el primes mes que me fui le llame y le pregunte por ti y ella me dijo que tu estabas saliendo con el imbécil de Mike y que ella te había dicho que tenia mi numero y tu no lo quisiste y yo, yo le creí pero por que no te dijo ella esa me va ha escuchar...-_**

se levanto de la banca y saco su celular marco un numero y se llevo el teléfono a la oreja y entonces dijo**_–Tania estoy adentro te espero en los comedores ok rápido tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante si adiós _**– que el estaba con Tania haa claro ya veo todo Tania no me dio sus datos por que..

**_–ahora mismo vamos a saber por que Tania no te dijo nada Bella por que yo quiero una explicación merezco una - -mira Edward yo intente buscarte y le pregunte a Tania si sabia algo de ti le pregunte por que ella era muy amiga tuya y yo estaba casi segura de que sabria algo pero no me dijo que tu no le abias dicho nada y entonces me pregunto por que quería saber y yo _**

**_le dije la verdad que estaba embaraza y ella me dijo que le preguntara a tu amigo Jackson o Jasper no se no me acuerdo de su nombre le pregunte y tampoco sabia entonces yo solo no sabia que hacer así que hable con mi hermano y el me dijo que me ayudaría y entonces yo decidí mudarme, me fui con el a Phoenix deje California para estar con el y que me ayudara con _**

**_mis bebes el y su esposa Rose me ayudaron hasta que decidí empezar a estoar yo sola con mis hijos como estaría siempre-_**_arrg eso se oyó muy masoquista por dios va a pensar que soy una sufrida o algo así__**–pero yo no creo que Tania fuera capas de eso ella siempre fue mi amiga y… -**_

en ese momento llego ella estaba mas guapa que antes y su cabello se notaba que estaba teñido de rubio con uñas postizas y se notaba que se había operado los pechos y la nariz en la universidad no éramos muy amigas que digamos pero se puede decir que nos toleramos mutuamente interrumpió mis pensamientos

**_–hola amor por que no me esperaste en la entrada como quedamos he Eddie pero bueno no importa anda vamos a caminar si _**_– __dijo con su vos tan aguda y melosa que me sorprendió que Edward la soportara y mas que lo llamara Eddie antes lo detestaba pero bueno supongo que cambio todos lo hacen_

**_–no espera Tania tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante si asique ven mira supongo que te acuerdas de Bella no?-_**se puso algo pálida cuando me miro y trago en seco seguramente ya se acordó de lo que hiso solo espero que no lo niegue por que sino va a conocer a la nueva Bella

**_–hola Tania como has estado_**- dije yo sin intención de ser sarcástica sino esperando a que ella me preguntara lo mismo quería tanto echárselo en cara**_–he yo muy bien Bella amiga y tu hace tanto que no nos vemos estas igual que antes no has cambiado absolutamente en nada- _**arrg nada bueno pero eso da pie para…****

**_-ha enserio yo creía que después de mi embarazo tendría que haber cambiado algo y mas por ser doble pero gracias Tania tu sin embargo veo que te cambiaste muchas cosas no?- _**si bueno creo que fui un poco sarcástica pero y que? Después de todo ella es la mala no ella lo inicio**_–si bueno tal vez allá cambiado un poco pero…- _**

**_-pero eso no importa lo importante es lo que quiero hablar contigo Tania-_**interrumpió Edward**_–lo que te quiero preguntar es por que no le dijiste a Bella que tenias mi numero para que me llamara por tu culpa me perdí 5 años de estar con mis hijos Tania por que dime quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora –_**ja tu Eddie se enojo contigo "amiga"

**_–si Tania eso mismo quiero saber yo por que si te pregunte me dijiste que no sabias nada mmm que no te acordabas o que por que tu sabias muy bien que estaba embarazada y ni siquiera así me lo dijiste mmm por que _**– ja quiero ver como sales de esta

**_–que Eddie yo no sabia nada te lo juro de verdad y quien sabe tal vez y no son tus hijos te dije que ella se entendía con Mike seguramente son de Mike y como sabe que…-_**que a no esta no me va ha hacer eso … y si todo eso solo sucedió en mi mente claro hay Bella cuando cambiaras

**_–Bella es lo que estoy pensando tu tu te revolcabas con otros mientras estabas conmigo no puedo creer que lo hicieras yo te amaba pero sabes que ahora creo que eres solo una mas del montón no mereces ni mi tiempo _****_–_** que no me lo creo me dijo todo eso

**_-Mira Edward no me interesa lo que pienses y si me amaste o no eso ya fue pasado para mi no me interesas-_**_y en ese momento llego Jake mi novio si creo que me olvide de decirles que tengo novio verdad bueno se llama Jacob Black es alto fuerte guapo moreno y es muy bueno con mis hijos el los quiere mucho y ellos_

_ a el pero saben que no es su padre y bueno yo lo quiero mucho pero no tanto como quise a Edward pero el ahora cree que soy una zorra que nunca lo amo pero a este que le pasa que así son todos lo hombres o que arrg lo odio como puede creer eso haa pero bueno estábamos en que llego mi Jake__**-Jake amor donde estabas los niños ya entraron vamos si es mejor ir con ellos-**__Edward se quedo hay para y yo no me moleste en voltear a verlo_

* * *

Espero que este mejor y sea mas entendible Besos

**Abigail**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de la Hermosa S.M. Es pero les guste es mi primer fic

* * *

Hola muchas de ustedes me dijeron que no entendian bien asi que voy a corregir los capitulos y Les pido una disculpa por haberme atrasado

* * *

**UN ENRREDO AMOROSO**

**CAPITULO** **3**

**J**ake y yo entramos al parque y el no me pregunto nada acerca de **E**dward y yo en el fondo se lo agradecí por que estaba muy dolida por todo lo que me dijo el como podía pensar que los niños eran de otro y que yo había sido una zorra me dolió mucho y mas que me dijera que fui una mas eso eso fue muy duro trate de que mis bebes no se dieran cuenta y no lo hicieron pero **J**ake si solo me dio una mirada de después hablamos y yo sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad no podía quedarme sola con eso y también pensé que **J**ake no se merecía estar con migo

**P**or que yo lo quiero mas no lo amo solo he amado ha un hombre en toda mi vida y el piensa que soy una zorra ha pero **J**ake **e**l había estado con migo desde hace 4 años primero nos hicimos amigos y el después de 8 meses me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y yo le dije que podíamos conocernos mas pero que yo estaba enamorada de otra persona y el acepto si lo se eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte pero necesitaba a alguien y temía que si le desea las cosas muy directas el se iría y yo lo necesitaba con migo después de conocernos mas por 1 año me pidió que fuera su novia y yo le dije que si y llevamos 3 años juntos

**Y** bueno el quiere que nos casemos y seamos una familia y que Anthony y Sofí lleven su apellido pero yo aun no estoy lista para casarme he alargado eso un poco ya que avises cuando empieza ha hablar de eso le digo que vallamos a dormir si lo se muy bajo acostarme con el solo porque no quiero casarme haa que mal pero bueno pasamos todo el día en el parque y para la cena fuimos a casa y pedimos pizza a mis niños les encantaba **_– mami ya tengo sueño –_** dijo mi pequeño Tony **_–si mami yo igual-_** dijo mi princesa cuando terminamos de cenar asique me levante y le dije a Jake que me espera en la sala mientras yo acostaba a los niños

**_–bunas noches niños - -buenas noches mami- _**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo bueno ya estaban acostados los niños tendría que ir y hablar con **J**acob ho por Dios y ahora que hago que le digo que va a decirme bueno Bella tu tranquila llegue a la sala y me senté junto a Jake lo abrase y recosté mi cabeza en su peco y también me abrazo después de estar viendo una película de comedia y estar una hora sin hablar Jake me tomo de la barbilla y me meso yo puse mis manos en su cuello mientras lo atraía a mi y

**E**l me sujeto de la cintura y me recostó en el sofá comenzamos a besarnos mas apasionadamente y les mentiría si les dijera que no me gustaba versarlo o acostarme con en eso era magnifico y yo le sacaba el mayor provecho posible pero cuando me quito la blusa recordé que estábamos en la sala **_-Jake amor vamos a mi habitación si anda hay podemos seguir vamos amor-_** después de que dije eso el se levanto y fue con migo a la habitación no podía decir que era mía porque el desde hace 2 mese se queda 3 días a la semana pero bueno entramos y solo les diré que nos quedamos dormidos hasta muy tarde y en mis sueños solo estuvo

**E**dward reviví nuestra conversación de esta tarde en el parque y también seguí soñando con que formábamos una familia me desperté exaltada después de eso y me di cuenta de que Jake no estaba a mi lado en cama así que me levante y me puse una bata y fui a buscarlo

Lo encontré en la sala estaba sentado viendo a la ventana **_–¿Jake amor que pasa no puedes dormir o que ocurre?- _** entonces se volteo a mirarme y me dijo**_ –No no puedo dormir ya que despertaste llamando a un tal Edward quien es Bella es el padre de los niños es el el hombre que amas ¡ dímelo anda contesta no te quedes hay parada nada mas!- _**cuando menciono el nombre de Edward me quede en shock no puede ser haa sabia que había soñado con el pero no creí haberlo llamado **_– Que yo no se de que hablas – _**haa Bella como se te ocurre decir eso

**_-¡ Bella como no vas a saber de que estoy hablando ¡ toda la noche has estado diciendo "Edward por que " y "Edward estas con Tania" dime Bella pero por favor no me quieras ver la cara de estúpido por que no la tengo si entonces es mejor que me digas la verdad –_** hay el tiene toda la razón Bella merece la verdad no puedes seguir con el si tu sabes perfectamente que siempre has amado a Edward y es ahora cuando vas a decírselo **_–Ha Jake yo voy a decirte toda la verdad ya es hora mira cuando estaba en la universidad yo fui novia de Edward el es el hermano de Alice ella era mi mejor amiga en ese tiempo _**

**_Y en una fiesta que ella organizo me lo presento nosotros comenzamos a salir y poco después el me pidió que fuera su novia, nuestro noviazgo duro 2 años y después el me dijo que le ofrecieron una beca en Londres y que se iría a vivir hay y que era mejor para los dos que termináramos y un mes después yo me entere que estaba embarazada y le pregunte a su mejor amiga y compañera de clases si sabia algo de el ella se llama Tania y Tania me dijo que no no sabia absolutamente nada de el y como su hermana Alice también se fue con el no pude localizarlo y le pedí ayuda a mi hermano Emmett _**

**_Y me fui a vivir con el y su esposa Rosalie y así nos conocimos tu y yo – _**haa bueno ya le contaste todo el pasado ahora lo que pasara haa vamos Bella no seas cobarde es ahora o nunca si puedes Bella si puedes **_– Y pues hoy cuando llegamos al parque los niños y yo lo vi el estaba en la entrada no se por que pero me dijo cosas muy feas y pues eso es por lo que esta noche soñé con el y bueno Jake ya que sabes toda la verdad tenemos que hablar de lo que va a pasar con nosotros de ahora en adelante por que yo no puedo estar mas contigo no sabiendo que… q-ue yy-oo no te amo lo lamento tanto pero no_**

**_Puedo cambiarlo –_** ya listo lo dije le acabo de decir a Jacob que no lo amo y wow me siento bien de haberlo hecho ahora solo falta _saber cual va ha ser su reacción ... _

* * *

_Espero que este mejor y que sea mas entendible Besos _

**_Abigail_**


	4. capitulo 4

_Los personajes son de la Hermosa S.M. Es pero les guste es mi primer fic_

* * *

_UN ENRREDO AMOROSO_

* * *

**_CAPITULO_**_ 4_

_Ya listo lo dije le acabo de decir a Jacob que no lo amo y wow me siento bien de haberlo hecho ahora solo falta saber cual va ha ser su reacción..._

_Jake no dijo nada solo se quedo hay mirándome a la cara y después solo se dio la vuelta y se sentó en uno de los sillones me miro y me dijo _**_– ¿Por que Bella?-_**_haa esa era la pregunta que a el no le quería contestar si ya lo había lastimado antes_**_–Jake yo enserio trate de enamorarme de ti y de olvidar al papa de mis niños pero no yo no puedo y en verdad lo lamento –_**

_Ha se que esto que estoy haciendo no es muy bueno para mi pero es lo mejor para Jake __**– Así que tu no me amas haa si sabia que no lo hacías en un principio pero pensé que con el tiempo tu me amarías tanto como yo a ti -**_

**_- Jake yo lo lamento enserio yo también pensé que te llegaría a amar con el tiempo pero para mi eres solo un amigo eres como otro hermano y es así como te quiero y espero que encuentres a la mujer perfecta para ti - _**_ El solo se quedo hay parado sumido en sus pensamientos_

**_- Y eso es todo Bella estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos y solo, solo soy tu amigo yo estaba dispuesto a ser el padre de tus hijos y tu me dices que ya no hay nada entre nosotros –_**

_El tenía razón y me dolía inmensamente saber que lo estaba lastimando pero ya no podía seguir mas con esto ya estaba muy grandecita como para que no pudiera resolver mis problemas yo sola así que solo le dije_

**_- Jake perdóname por dejar que esto llegara tan lejos pero si seguimos solo nos lastimaremos mas el uno al otro y eso es lo que menos quiero yo te quiero eres mi mejor amigo Jake y de verdad te juro que yo intente amarte yo en un principio te dije que no estaba preparada para_**

**_Una relación y tú dijiste que no importaba que esperarías y no estoy diciendo que todo esto sea culpa tuya –_**

_dije de inmediato después de ver que iba a interrumpirme si lo se sabia todo de el y el de mi conocíamos lo que nos gustaba lo que no conocíamos también nuestros cuerpos a la perfección y eso era algo que nos gustaba a ambos recuerdo la primera ves que estuvimos juntos _

_FLASH BACK _

_Jake y yo estábamos en mi casa mis niños ya estaban dormiditos en su cama y nosotros estábamos en mi habitación platicando de lo que habíamos hecho en el día y entonces me beso con tanta pasión y ya tenia tiempo de no tener sexo y me dejo llevar Jake la recostó en la cama me beso el cuello y me quito mi blusa yo quede solo en mi sujetador y unos shorts el se quito su playera y sus pantalones he hiso lo mismo con migo me pregunto si estaba segura y le dije que si entonces comenzó a entrar dentro de mi y se sentía tan bien y así seguimos hasta el amanecer _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_- esta bien Bella si no sientes nada por mi yo ya no puedo hacer nada ya me canse de intentarlo solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos y quisiera también seguir viendo a los niños yo los quiero mucho y no quisiera separarme de ellos –_

_-Claro Jake yo se quieres mucho a mis hijos y ellos a ti claro que puedes seguir viéndolos y también espero que si podamos ser amigos eso me gustaría mucho pero si te sientes incomodo no importa-_

_-No yo estaré bien no te preocupes por mi con el tiempo lo superare y me ayudara mucho estar con esos pequeños latosos –_

_Nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente yo me sentía bien por que Jake no lo había tomado tan mal pero el continuo hablando_

__bueno creo que será mejor que me valla ya no creo que sea bueno que me quede aquí mañana voy a sacar toda mi ropa de aquí esta bien Bella –_

_-Si Jake gracias por entenderme y por querer seguir siendo mi amigo siempre has estado hay para mi y es algo que valoro mucho –_

_-No hay problema Bells lo hago por que te quiero y por eso dos niños que tienes_

_Y así Jacob se fue de a la habitación y se puso toda su ropa y se marcho _

* * *

_Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo cap. pero prometo que tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana antes no podía pues tenía unos problemas personales y sumándole que mi motivo de inspiración se fue no podía escribir nada estaba totalmente en blanco : /_

_ Bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y ya saben dudas quejas sugerencias déjenme un review besos_

_ Abigail_


	5. capitulo 5

**Los personajes son de la Hermosa S.M. Espero les guste es mi primer fic**

* * *

**UN ENREDO AMOROSO**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

**- bueno creo que será mejor que me valla ya no creo que sea bueno que me quede aquí mañana voy a sacar toda mi ropa de aquí esta bien Bella –  
-Si Jake gracias por entenderme y por querer seguir siendo mi amigo siempre has estado hay para mi y es algo que valoro mucho –  
-No hay problema Bells lo hago por que te quiero y por eso dos niños que tienes  
Y así Jacob se fue de a la habitación y se puso toda su ropa y se marcho ...**

* * *

Después de que Jake se fuera yo me quede en la sal llorando porque estaba segura que lo había lastimado y no me perdonaría eso nunca el me acompaño todo este tiempo pero quizás solo era lo que tenia que hacer no podía seguir fingiendo que lo amaba así el podía encontrar a la mujer indicada para el.

Ya después de eso me fui a mi habitación y me quede dormida no se cuanto tiempo paso pero se que muy rápido mis pequeños se subieron a mi cama y comenzaron a llamarme

**- Mami mami despierta Eli y yo tenemos mucha hambe-** dijo tony me encantaba cuando hablaba así aun no podía pronunciar bien todas las "R"

**- Si mami despierta mi barriguita hace Grrr -** dijo mi princesa y bueno no me quedaba de otra más que levantarme como todos los días con una sonrisa en el rostro por mis 2 niños

**-Ya voy niños ya me levanto Ok-**

me levante y me encontré a mis niños sentados en la alfombra con sus respectivos ositos de felpa el de mi niña era un osito con su vestimenta como si fuera a pintar un cuadro recuerdo que Edward me lo regalo Fue en nuestro aniversario de 1 año y yo le regale uno pero vestido de doctor que es el que tenia Anthony recuerdo como fue que me lo devolvió

**FLASH BACK**

**Estábamos en el aeropuerto Edward estaba a punto de abordar su avión se iba a Londres y me dio el peluche que yo le regale de aniversario tenia un trajecito de doctor cuando lo vi pensé en el de inmediato así que se lo regale en nuestro aniversario lo curioso es que el me dio una pero vestido de pintor**

**_-Bella esto es para que sepas que siempre voy a estar contigo y aunque ahora me voy siempre voy a amarte si nunca te olvidare_**

**_-Yo tampoco te olvidare Edward Sabes que eres el único hombre al que he amado -_**

**Y así se fue el amor de mi vida sin yo saber que tenía otra cosa de la una que sin duda amaría mucho más**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**- Y niños que quieren que agá para desayunar niños -**

Los niños se vieron a la cara y dijeron al mismo tiempo

**- mami queremos ir al In N Out Burger –**

Haa yo odio ese lugar pero bueno no importa lo que sea por mis niños

**-Bueno y porque todavía no se visten ¿por que no piensan ir en pijama o si?-** les pregunté y ellos corrieron a sus recamaras para cambiarse y yo igual me puse unos jeans y una blusa negra con unas botas negras

Me deje el pelo suelto y ondulado cuando termine me fui a ver si  
los niños ya se habían puesto su ropa y que se habían puesto una vez quisieron  
ponerse sus disfraces de día de brujas y me costo mucho que se lo quitaran

Primero fui a ver a Eli y se estaba poniendo sus zapatitos mal asique  
entre y le dije**- Eli bebe te ayudo princesa – **y fui hacia donde estaba ella y le puse sus zapatos en el pie correcto y después le dije que fuera a la sala a espéranos a Tony y a mi

Mientras yo me dirigía a la recamara de mi hijo y el ya se había puesto su ropita bien tomo a su osito y dijo que estaba listo asique bajamos tome las llaves de la casa y el auto y nos encaminamos a desayunar ya en el auto me preguntaron por Jake

**-Jake esta en su casa ¿por que?- **

**-Es que pensábamos que como ayer se quedo hasta tade iba a desayunar con nosotros –** dijo Eli y yo recordé nuestra ruptura el seguramente estaba triste

**-Pues no, no se quedo ayer se fue en la noche y ya mejor díganme que quieren pedir hamburguesas como siempre o quieren nugets – **les pregunte a los niños cuando ya casi llegábamos

**-Bien abajo pequeños –** les dije a mis niños y entramos al lugar ellos se fueron a el área de juegos para escoger una mesa y hay lo vi una ves mas en esta semana…

* * *

**Lo siento mucho** se que debería actualizar mas rápido pero como les dije en el capitulo anterior mi fuente de inspiración se fue y yo estoy un poco revuelta con esta historia además tengo mucha tarea que hacer voy en una escuela de arte y es un poquito complicado pero bueno no mas excusas tratare de subir el otro capitulo mas rápido pero no prometo nada Besos

**ABIGAIL :3**

**PD. **Y ya saben dudas quejas sugerencias reclamos lo que sea déjenme un Review


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes son de la Hermosa S.M. Es pero les guste es mi primer fic_**

* * *

**_UN ENRREDO AMOROSO_**

* * *

_CAPITULO 6_

Mientras yo me dirigía a la recamara de mi hijo y el ya se había puesto su ropit a bien tomo a su osito y dijo que estaba listo asique bajamos tome las llaves de la casa y el auto y nos encaminamos a d esayunar ya en el auto me preguntaron po r Jake

** -Jake esta en su casa ¿por que?-**

**-Es que pensábamos que como ayer se qued o hasta tade iba a desayunar con nosotro s –** dijo Eli y yo recordé nuestra ruptura e l seguramente estaba triste

**-Pues no, no se quedo ayer se fue en la noche y ya mejor díganme que quieren ped ir hamburguesas como siempre o quieren n ugets – **les pregunte a los niños cuando ya casi llegábamos

**-Bien abajo pequeños –** les dije a mis niños y entramos al luga r ellos se fueron a el área de juegos pa ra escoger una mesa y hay lo vi una ves mas en esta semana…

Ho por dios no esto no podía pasarme que acaso hice algo malo y que diablos fue lo suficiente malo para que me pasara es to el estaba aquí y demonios estaba con Alice y 2 niños los niños tenían como un o años estaba casi segura de que eran lo s hijos de Alice

Y no de el por que tenían el pelo negro uno de ellos y el otro rubio y para mi s uerte Alice acababa de voltear a verme y o me hice la desentendida y fui a pedir las hamburguesas de mis niños pero ella fue mas rápida y me llamo

** -Bella hola como has estado amiga –**

Yo no quise ser grosera así que le devol ví el saludo

** -Hola Alice muy bien gracias y tu? –**

Edward estaba mirándome yo diría que co n dolor o algo parecido y entonces miro a Tony y a el peluche que llevaba y creí que le daría un ataque o algo parecido

Y entonces Alice se dio cuenta del estad o de su hermano

** - Edd estas bien que te pasa te duele a lgo dime Edward con estame por favor –**

Mire a mis hijos y ellos estaban viendo fijamente a Edward, Anthony y El tenían sus miradas conectadas y entonces Edward dijo

**-Bella tenemos que hablar ahora es muy i mportante –**

**-No veo de que debemos hablar Edward tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver-**

El cerró sus manos en un puño y se escuc ho el crujido de sus dedos al mismo tiem po que Liz decía

**-Mi mami dice que no deberíamos provocar esos ruidos por que después pueden caus arnos daño en las minitas-**

Dijo mi pequeña inocentemente mientras i ba hacia el y hacia que abriera sus mano s Edward se tenso inicio por el contacto pero solo paso un segundo y el se puso de cuclillas y le dijo a mi niña

**-Si tu mami tiene razón nena eso es por que nos dañamos las articulaciones –**

**-No soy nena mi nombre es Selene Elizabe th Swan y tu como te llamas –**

Pregunto dulcemente mi niña

**-Yo soy Edward Anthony Cullen-**

Y cuando dijo eso mi hijo levanto por pr imera vez la carita y le dijo:

**-¿Tu también te llamas Anthony? –**

Pregunto mi hermoso bebe con sus ojitos verdes brillando como si fueran

Estrellas en la noche

**-Si y pues supongo que tu también no es así pequeño –**

Le pregunto a Tony

**-Si yo me llamo Brandon Anthony Swan-**

**-Bueno y que les parece si comemos todos juntos para que yo pueda conocer mejor a mis dos hermosos sobrinitos – **dijo Alice tan alegre como siempre y yo estoy segura de que me sonroje y comencé a tartamudear hasta que por fin puede h ablar

**-Tus que perdón y Alice no creo que sea buena idea que estemos todos juntos pero ten- **le dije yal momento le di mi tarjeta **– Llámame para que un día salgamos tu y yo ok-**

La cara de felicidad de Alice se desmoro no al instante

**-Pero porque Bella hace tanto que no hab lamos y además todos nos conocemos o es que ya no quieres ser mi amiga es eso ti enes otra mejor amiga y a mi ya me olvid aste verdad-**

Dijo Alice tan rápido que me extraño que pudiera entender todo lo que dijo y con un puchero de los que hacia antes cuand o quería hacerme sentir culpable o que h iciera algo que no iba conmigo

**-Alice como se te ocurre nunca, NUNCA vo y a encontrar a una amiga tan loca y adi cta a las compras como tu –**

Le dije para que se tranquilizara

**-Bueno pues no creo que sea por Edward u stedes antes que todo eran amigos y no c reo que eso allá cambiado –**

Ni el ni yo dijimos o emitimos algún son ido lo cual fue muy incomodo y Alice com enzó a mirarnos alternadamente y dijo

**-Ho puedo saber porque diab… no, no pued o decir esa palabra están los niños pres entes pero por que no se hablan que yo s epa por lo que dijo Edward quedaron bien cuando nos fuimos a Londres no es así B ella- **

Me pregunto Alice **– Mira Alice ya te dije que si quieres l lámame y salimos las dos si? Ahora estoy segura de que mis hijos tienen hambre a sí que espero que nos veamos luego. Adió s Alice- **

Tome las manos de mis hijos y me fui dir ecto a pedir su desayuno nos fuimos a un a mesa apartaba cerca de los juegos

* * *

** Hola yo de nuevo espero que sigan tenié ndome paciencia les prometo que ya no ta rdare demasiado en subir nuevo capitulo**

**ABIGAIL :3**

**PD. **Y ya saben dudas quejas sugerencias recl amos lo que sea déjenme un Review


	7. Capitulo 7

**_Los personajes son de la Hermosa S.M._**

**_******Siento tardar pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y bueno mejor lean la nota al final******_**

* * *

**_UN ENRREDO AMOROSO_**

* * *

_CAPITULO 7_

**-Ho puedo saber porque diab… no, no puedo decir esa palabra están los niños presentes pero por que no se hablan que yo sepa por lo que dijo Edward quedaron bien cuando nos fuimos a Londres no es así Bella- **

Me pregunto Alice **– Mira Alice ya te dije que si quieres llámame y salimos las dos si? Ahora estoy segura de que mis hijos tienen hambre así que espero que nos veamos luego. Adiós Alice- **

Tome las manos de mis hijos y me fui directo a pedir su desayuno nos fuimos a una mesa apartaba cerca de los juegos

Y justo cuando ellos se fueron a jugar llego Edward

**_-Bella tu sabes que si tenemos que hablar así que no lo hagas mas difícil-_**

Me dijo con su rostro serio y sin ninguna emoción alguna en los ojos

___**-No Edward déjate de tus jueguitos tontos y dime que demonios quieres –**_

Le pregunte tan fría como pude y dije:

**_-Tus hijos tienen 5 años yo me fui hace casi 6 y quiero saber porque y con quien me engañaste – _**

_DIOS ESTE HOMBRE PUEDE SER TAN IDIOTA _

**_-Te responderé a tu pregunta si tu antes me dices por que crees que te engañe –_**Le dije y el se quedo callado **_–aja si lo que imagine, como te quedaste callado no responderé a tu pregunta así que si me das permiso voy por mis hijos –_**

Y justo cuando lo aparte un llanto proveniente de los juegos atrajo mi atención y si mi princesa Ely estaba llorando en el piso y Tony estaba junto a ella abrasándola y mirando muy mal a un niño y justamente ese niño era uno de los niños de Alice.

Yo corrí hacia haya y me percate de que Edward me seguía

**_- Ely cariño que te paso nena -_**ella me señalo su bracito y me dijo _– __**ese niño grosero me empujo y me caí mami me duele mucho mi bracito - **_en eso llego Alice y no se que le dijo a su hijo pero Edward se inclino hacia Elizabeth y le pregunto

**_- hey Lizzy déjame mirar tu brazo ok - _**le dijo a mi niña tan delicadamente___**– No me duele quiero a mi mami -**_ y no dejo que ni el ni nadie aparte de Anthony se acercara entonces la levante y Edward me dijo **_– Bella déjame revisarla, recuerda soy doctor -_** **_- No creo que lo mejor es que la lleve al hospital - _**me gire hacia Anthony y le dije

**_–ven Tony vámonos si- _**

**_-si mami- _**se giro miro a Edward y le dijo **_–Adiós Edward- _**

Después hiso lo mismo con Alice **_– El es tu hijo -_**pregunto con su vocecita tierna **_– Si el es landon y el es tomy -_** dijo señalándolos Landon era el niño que había empujado a mi niña y tony lo miro y le dijo a Alice

**_- Que mal que tu no eduques bien a tus hijos porque son unos niños groseros que no saben que a las niñas no se les debe pegar ni de juego, que lastima por ti Alice - _**

Mi hijo dejo a todos con la boca abierta si es cierto que yo le había dicho que no debía golpear a nadie y menos a las niñas. Después de eso recordé que tenia a Lizzy en y estaba lastimada así que me dirigí a Alice

**_- Adiós Alice espero que nos veamos pronto cuídate -_**y Salí prácticamente corriendo de hay metí a los niños en el auto y fuimos directo al hospital donde solo pusieron un poco de pomada en el brazo de Ely y lo vendaron.

Cuando salimos del hospital les dije a los niños si querían ir por un helado, y así fue que terminamos en la heladería favorita de los niños y para mi mala suerte Edward, Alice y sus hijos estaban hay, y en cuanto me vieron Alice de inmediato me llamo y dijo

**_- Bella que alegría encontrarte de nuevo quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que landon hizo es que esta en su etapa rebelde y no escucha mucho de lo que yo le digo, pero de verdad lo lamento mucho- _**

**_- Si Alice ya paso Lizzy esta bien, pero bueno si me disculpas quiero estar a solas con mis hijos –_**le dije

Y me fui a pedir los helados de los niños, nos fuimos a una mesa apartada y nos dedicamos a comer nuestros helados. Y cuando casi acabábamos Jake me llamo

**_- Hola bella como estas? Y los peques donde andan -_**

Me molesto un poco que el quisiera seguir controlando donde estoy así que le dije

**_- Hola Jake salimos para divertirnos un rato, y estamos bien gracias por? -_** tal vez fui un poco cortante con el, Ho pues ya me disculpare mas tarde

**_– Quería saber si ya podía ir a casa a recoger mis cosas -_**dijo Jake más amable y me sentí un poco culpable por lo que paso, así que le dije más dulce

**_- descuida en 45 minutos ya estamos en casa así que puedes ir como en 1 hora a recoger tus cosas Jacob –_**

Se lo dije así paraqué que supiera que solo recogía sus cosas y se tendría que marchar **_– esta bien bella en 1 hora estoy por allá saluda a los pequeños por mi, estoy seguro que cuando yo llegue ya estarán dormidos –_**

Se oía un poco triste pero lo mejor era que estuviéramos distanciados para no hacernos mas daño **_– ok Jake yo les digo adiós –_**y corte la llamada, los niños ya habían terminado de comer su helado y sus ojitos se veían cansados

**_- Bueno niños ya es hora de irnos a casa – _**

**_-Si mami ya tenemos mucho. Mucho sueño y ese niño grosero que empujo a Ely y su mama no dejan de mirarnos- _**

DIJO TONY Y YO MIRE HACIA DONDE LO HACIA MI HIJO ERA ALICE Y DE PRONTO UNA CHISPA ILUMINO SU MIRADA…

* * *

Ola si, sigo viva lamento mucho, mucho, muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba como loca terminando muchos trabajos y haciendo un montón de exámenes para entrar a la prepa.

Ahora estoy en Mérida de vacaciones y tendré el nuevo capitulo aquí en FF hasta mediados o finales de Agosto pero en mi blog estaré actualizando y subiendo adelantos cada semana o semana y media ya que es mas fácil

Porque justo ahora solo tengo mi celular y ahí voy escribiendo y cuando lo tenga listo podre utilizar mi lap hasta que regrese a mi casa No la traje con migo si fue algo muy muuy muuuy tonto

Y en el blog lo puedo hacer desde mi cel. Bueno aquí les dejo el link Borren los espacios

" theabigaildaily. blogspot. mx/

Besos Y abrazos desde MERIDA

Abigail

P.D. déjenme sus comentarios en el Blog Dudas, quejas, reclamaciones, lo que quieran


End file.
